<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Promised by Hey_a33butt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999309">I Promised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_a33butt/pseuds/Hey_a33butt'>Hey_a33butt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, botw - Fandom, sidlink - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everything's Fine, Fluff, I love these two soooo muuuch, M/M, Post Ganon, Sidon can purr and no one can change my mind, The Power Of Love, The power of friendship, i really don't know what to tag, link and Sidon are crybabies and I love them, oh god someone help me, um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_a33butt/pseuds/Hey_a33butt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come back to me," Sidon had whispered, his breath brushing against Link's lips like a summer breeze. Their foreheads touching as Sidon held Link's hands against his chest. His golden eyes were watery as he looked at Link with a pleading gaze.</p><p>"I will," Link had replied, before leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>Link's heart fluttered as he recalled the memory. Just thinking about Sidon made Link swoon. He couldn't wait to be in his arms again, hear his voice, kiss him...</p><p>"Yes," Link looked up at Zelda with a warm look in his eyes. He smiled a real, genuine smile before looking away again. "Yes, I love him."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Promised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! Sorry this literally took almost two months--my life has been pretty crazy and didn't offer me much writing time. But it's done! Yay! I hope you all like it (and hopefully there aren't too many errors). There's more to come, too! I have like 8 beginnings of fics and like 100 prompts written down so yeah. I'll be writing more if the universe would GRANT ME SOME MORE FUCKING WRITING TIME.<br/>Also, if you do not follow majestically-fangirling on Tumblr or have not read her FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC Sidlink fic "Sidon's Epic Pining Adventure" and the JUST AS GOOD IF NOT BETTER sequel "From the Goddesses Above,"<br/>FOLLOW HER, AND<br/>READ.<br/>IT.<br/>NOW.<br/>(she goes by ObakeAri on here btw)<br/>It's just, ya know, the GREATEST Sidlink fic I have EVER READ and I hope I can write like that someday, but whatever. Do what you want, but seriously. She deserves more credit. (And I've also accepted her head canon that Sidon can purr and I am LIVING for that and it's now canon for me. Just a FYI.<br/>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars sparkled brightly above the now peaceful land of Hyrule. With the Calamity gone and Princess Zelda back in her rightful place as the new Queen of Hyrule, the land was prospering in ways it hadn't in more than 100 years.</p><p>The few monsters that were left hid in fear, knowing that if they died, they would not return again. The people of Hyrule could travel freely and safely knowing there was little chance of them being jumped by a Moblin gang.</p><p>But having no monsters also left the Hero with little to do.</p><p>Link would scrounge the castle borders any chance he got, searching for even the smallest of monsters. There would be no more threats to the crown. Not while he was alive.</p><p>His nights were sleepless, riddled with nightmares that would leave him sweating, crying, or screaming. Sometimes all three. He believed that no one knew, but Zelda was not blind to the dark circles and exhausted demeanor. She had heard the many deaths of the dummies in the training grounds outside her window late at night. She would get up to fetch herself some water and find Link pacing the castle looking through his slate, calming himself with the multitudes of pictures he had of his adventures in the wild.</p><p>Link wasn't happy, he wasn't relaxed, and he was still always on guard, ready to defend the new Queen from any threat possible.</p><p>Even if there wasn't any.</p><p>A week after the defeat of Ganon, Zelda began to worry about him. He was her closest--and at the moment-- her only friend. She wanted to see him happy. She knew he had done everything he possibly needed for Hyrule, and she believed it was enough. More than enough.</p><p>So, on one of her own sleepless nights, the new Queen of Hyrule sought out the Hero and found him sitting on the courtyard fountain writing a letter. He had a rather melted candle beside him, providing just enough light for Zelda to see the small, wistful smile on his lips as he scribbled at the parchment in his lap.</p><p>Zelda took a deep breath before she stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight. Hearing the small noise of feet approaching, Link's head immediately shot up as he reached for his sword, his gaze hard before it landed on Zelda. His frame quickly relaxed. With a small smile, Link set the letter down, patting the seat beside him on the fountain. Zelda nodded in thanks and walked over, gracing the world with a  gentle smile of her own.</p><p>Sitting down, Zelda neatly folded her hands in her lap before looking up at Link.</p><p>"Who are you writing to?" she asked innocently, knowing full well who it was for. Link blushed lightly and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Zelda chuckled before narrowing her eyes in thought.</p><p>"Why haven't you visited him yet, Link? He must miss you," she tilted her head to get a better look at Link's face. His brow was furrowed in thought. He looked rather conflicted with the question. "Oh, you don't have to answer—,"</p><p>"If I go...," Link said softly, looking down at his hands. "I'm afraid...that I'll stay." Zelda felt a pang in her heart. She could clearly see Link suffering, and she hated that she was the only thing keeping him here.</p><p>The pair sat in silence for a moment, just relishing in the feel of the light cool breeze and the moonlight dancing on their skin. All the while, Zelda's intuitive mind was thinking away.</p><p>"Do you love him, Link?" she asked suddenly, snapping Link out of his thoughts as well. He blinked at her, opening and closing his mouth as another blush reddened his features. He wasn't expecting a question like that at all. Although... he had to admit he should have, so he steadied himself with a deep breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but he hesitated. How exactly did he feel?</p><p>He thought of the Zora Prince, and his heart fluttered. He thought of his blinding smile sparkling in the sun, his warm voice saying sweet encouragements, his bright, intense, golden eyes piercing all his barriers and seeing right into his soul.</p><p>He thought of the battles he had fought, only to be injured and in need of help. He would teleport using the slate and fall into Sidon's large, muscular arms that were always there to catch him. Always there to hold and comfort him, heal him.</p><p>Link smiled gently, brushing his fingers over his lips as he remembered the kiss they shared before he left to defeat Ganon.</p><p>"Come back to me," Sidon had whispered, his breath brushing against Link's lips like a summer breeze. Their foreheads touching as Sidon held Link's hands against his chest. His golden eyes were watery as he looked at Link with a pleading gaze.</p><p>"I will," Link had replied, before leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>Link's heart fluttered as he recalled the memory. Just thinking about Sidon made Link swoon. He couldn't wait to be in his arms again, hear his voice, kiss him...</p><p>"Yes," Link looked up at Zelda with a warm look in his eyes. He smiled a real, genuine smile before looking away again. "Yes, I love him."</p><p>Zelda let out a squeal before leaning over to embrace him.</p><p>"Does he know?!" She exclaimed, pulling away. Link shook his head and Zelda gasped, standing up and tugging at Link's arm. "Then what are you still doing here? Get going!" Link huffed a laugh and looked up at Zelda with an amused smile before it fell in realization.</p><p>"You...want me to leave?" He asked, his voice quiet enough to barely be carried by the breeze. Zelda froze before sitting down again. She had completely forgotten about her real reason as to why she was out here.</p><p>"Link," she said softly, looking into his eyes. " You have done everything for Hyrule. You have fought for its people and lost so much because of that. But you've also gained so much. And I don't think the castle life is much to your liking. I believe...," she trailed off and glanced at her clasped hands. "...it's time you retired." she chuckled at Link's defiant expression and held a hand up to stop him from protesting.</p><p>"Think for a moment, Link," she said with a patient smile. "What is it you truly want?" Link paused. His mind went immediately to Sidon. A small smile tugged at the corners of Link's mouth. He released a wistful sigh before looking up at the glittering stars above.</p><p>"I want him," he breathed, before looking over at Zelda with a warm smile.</p><p>"Link," said Zelda, reaching to grab ahold of his shoulders and look him in the eye. "Go to him. He's waiting for you," Link felt his ears droop as he blushed, but couldn't deny the skip his heart did at the thought. But what about Zelda? He couldn't leave her. Link looked at his Queen with such a pained expression it almost broke Zelda's heart.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have guards now! There's not many, but there aren't many monsters now, either, and our ranks are slowly growing in numbers. Go, Link. Be happy, for once," She smirked as Link gave her an offended glare. "I watched you, Link. While I was battling Ganon. I saw how happy you were with him. Don't you want that? To live happily with someone you love?" Link's eyes grew misty. Of course, he wanted that. But how could he possibly...</p><p>Was he even worthy of happiness?</p><p>And what about his duty to Hyrule?</p><p>Zelda suddenly leaned into Link, embracing him tightly.</p><p>"I'll miss you. Don't forget to write!" Her voice cracked, and Link realized she was crying.</p><p>"But—,"</p><p>"No, Link. You deserve this. Please,"</p><p>Link smiled into Zelda's shoulder, feeling his cheeks push out a few tears as well, before letting go with a nod. He should take this chance and run with it. But he wouldn't leave his friend—and Queen—in the dust.</p><p>"If you need anything, you'll let me know, right? Any threat, no matter how small—," Zelda chuckled and squeezed him before letting go.</p><p>"Of course," she said with a tear-stained smile.</p><p>Gathering his things, Link bid Zelda goodnight, planning to pack when he got back to his room. His heart felt light with excitement, causing him to have a little skip in his step as he walked up the stairs to his room.</p><p>As Zelda watched him leave, she sighed and looked up to the glittering sky above her.</p><p>"Hylia, I pray you allow him happiness," she whispered into the night. "If anyone deserves it, it's him."</p><p>**** * ***</p><p>The next morning, Link was off. He hadn't even had breakfast before he was hugging Zelda goodbye. Practically bouncing off the walls, Link couldn't wait to see his prince again. He was going to use his slate (it was officially his now-- Zelda had asked him to keep it once she told him Purah was making her another one), and although he was tempted to go horseback, that would take another 3-4 days. He couldn't wait that long.</p><p>With nothing but a small pack and the Master Sword with him, Link promised Zelda that he would just warp back if he needed anything he was leaving behind in the castle.</p><p>Zelda also made him promise that he would visit her.</p><p>And write.</p><p>And to be careful.</p><p>And to practice safe s—</p><p>"Zelda!" Link cried, letting out an exasperated groan as his face turned red. "I got it!" And although he was supposed to be annoyed with her, he couldn't help but smile as Zelda laughed.</p><p>"Just...be happy, Link," said Zelda, stepping forwards to hug him again. Pulling away, Link was surprised by her serious expression. "But if he hurts you, I swear to Hylia—,"</p><p>"Zelda," Link huffed a quiet laugh. "He won't." Zelda's serious expression fell, revealing a small smile.</p><p>"I know. He is Mipha's brother," she sighed sadly, thinking of her kind fallen friend. "And I know you are perfectly capable of protecting yourself. With a variety of different weapons." She giggled before her brow furrowed in thought. "I still need to meet him actually... would you mind if I came to visit sometime?"</p><p>"Of course not! But you might want to notify me first so Sidon can prepare. He's been wanting to meet you forever and, knowing him, he needs to have a whole ball planned for your welcome." Link smiled fondly, thinking of how stressed Sidon would be planning everything.</p><p>Zelda chuckled. "I will make sure to do that."</p><p>The pair fell into a silence, both realizing it was about time Link left. Zelda, smiling softly, reached forward and took both of Link's hands in her own.</p><p>"Go, Link," she said, smiling warmly. Link smiled back, suddenly feeling the weight of what he was about to do.</p><p>"Thank you, Zelda," he croaked, his voice cracking with the weight of impending tears. He pulled her into another hug.</p><p>"Oh, Link, I'm not that far away," said Zelda, also on the verge of tears. "You have the Slate. I'll notify you of anything and you can just warp over here, okay?" Link nodded into her shoulder.</p><p>"Let me know when your Slate is done," he said, wiping his eyes as he pulled away. Zelda nodded as Link backed up a few paces.</p><p>Taking out his Slate, he pushed the icon for the Ne'ez Yohma Shrine and waved to Zelda as he was lifted into the air in a swirl of blue. As the world around him faded, all Link could think was that he was going home.</p><p>*****</p><p>As soon as his feet touched the ground of the Ne'ez Yohma Shrine, Link dropped his bag and ran. He ran out of the entrance to the shrine, through the courtyard where Mipha's statue stood, and up the stairs to where he knew Sidon would be at this time of day.</p><p>Halfway up the stairs, he saw him.</p><p>The morning sun danced across his dazzling red scales, illuminating him like an angelic being. He was staring over his Domain, seemingly lost in thought, until he turned his head.</p><p>Link foot faltered along with his heartbeat and he almost tripped up the stairs as his gaze met Sidon's. Link could only stop and stare in awe at the gorgeous prince before him. Oh, it had only been a week but it felt like forever since he had last seen him. The world fazed out as Link lost himself in Sidon's piercing golden gaze.</p><p>Seeing Link, Sidon gasped and his eyes widened. All the while Link was frozen in place. The only thing that snapped him out of it was Sidon's blinding smile and relieved huff of a laugh. Feeling his heart racing in his chest, Link began sprinting just as Sidon did.</p><p>At the top of the stairs, Link leaped into Sidon's arms as the prince slid on his knees the rest of the way to Link. Sidon laughed as he cried into Link's shoulder, practically crushing the small Hylian in his embrace. Link wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck nuzzling his shoulder and under his jaw, crying along with the Zora.</p><p>"Thank Hylia you're alright," cried Sidon, squeezing Link closer to him.</p><p>"Sidon," Link wheezed into the crook of his neck. He could feel the Zora shaking with relieved laughter and sobs. The sound of Sidon crying broke Link's heart. "Shh, please don't cry." He rubbed soothing circles into Sidon's back and shoulders, placing quick kisses on his skin. Sidon slowly pulled away to look Link in the eye and allowing him to breathe properly.</p><p>"Oh, but these are happy tears, Link!" He sniffed, trying to calm down so he could see Link clearly. He took Link's face in his hands and peppered kisses everywhere he could, causing the smaller man to erupt with pleased giggles.</p><p>"Sidon!" Link exclaimed as Sidon kissed him everywhere he could before leaning his forehead against Link's and sighing contently.</p><p>"You came back," he whispered, eyes closed as he nuzzled Link.</p><p>"I promised," Link whispered back, taking the prince's face in his hands and wiping his tears away, causing the Zora to open his eyes and grace Link with his golden irises. Sidon smiled softly and looked at Link like he had made the sun itself.</p><p>"Yes," said Sidon, gently bringing his hands up to grab Link's smaller ones on his face before he looked away with a broken expression. "...but so did Mipha." A new wave of tears pushed themselves out of Sidon's beautiful eyes as he spoke his sister's name. Link hurriedly leaned up to kiss them away.</p><p>"Sidon, look at me," the prince looked at Link dead in the eye, his sadness and relief evident in his gaze. Oh, how Link wanted to take all of his pain away. He hated seeing Sidon so broken. "I'm right here, Sidon. I'm here. I came back." Sidon's eyes welled up again and he laughed before embracing Link again.</p><p>"I told you in my letter I was okay, silly," said Link with a chuckle as Sidon sniffed.</p><p>"It's different from actually seeing you...," Sidon pulled away again, brushing some hair out of Link's eyes. "Holding you...," his gaze flicked to Link's lips and the Hylian's heart skipped a beat. "Kissing you...," Link wanted to melt under Sidon's gaze, the heat in his eyes practically burning holes into him.</p><p>Link grabbed ahold of Sidon's head fins and pulled him down to crash his lips against his. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to get lost in Sidon. His smell, his taste, his lips against his. He reveled in the feeling of Sidon's body pressed against his, Sidon's hands exploring his back and hips...</p><p>Link tore himself away slowly, his mind foggy from the kiss. His gaze met Sidon's who was panting just as much as he was. Link was the first to look away, smiling timidly and his face flushing with the way Sidon's pupils were dilated. Sidon purred and nuzzled his crest into the side of Link's head, kissing his jaw.</p><p>"I love you," Sidon whispered in his ear, making Link gasp and turn to look at Sidon's now blushing face. "I was going to say it before you left but—," Link cut him off with a chaste kiss. Sidon melted into Link, making the kiss a little less chaste before Link pulled away and squished Sidon's cheeks. Looking him in the eye with a serious expression as Sidon's face was smushed in his hands, he spoke.</p><p>"I love you, too," Link said sternly before kissing Sidon again. "More than anything." Sidon's tail began to wag and his cheeks tried to break free of Link's hands as he tried to smile.</p><p>"Weawy?" said Sidon, his words just as smushed as his face. Link released his face so he could see Sidon's beaming smile. He nodded and smiled along with his prince. Link was about to speak when suddenly Sidon stood up—taking Link with him, and embraced him again, booming with laughter and hoisting him up in the air like he weighed the same as a couple of grapes.</p><p>He kissed Link, again and again, purring and tail wagging all the while, before spinning around and laughing again.</p><p>"I think this is the greatest day of my life," said Sidon, looking Link in the eye with such love in his gaze that made Link's ears droop in embarrassment. He allowed himself to swoon a little and sigh into another kiss before pulling away and tugging at one of Sidon's head fins playfully.</p><p>"I love you," he said, smirking as Sidon blushed and grinned.</p><p>"I love you, too, Link," replied Sidon wistfully. "So much."</p><p>It was then that Link noticed they had attracted an audience. They were trying to be discreet, but Link could see a few groups of Zora's watching and whispering amongst each other. Link could even see the members of the Sidon Fan Club looking rather forlorn. Link couldn't help but smirk at that.</p><p>"Hey," said Link, tapping on Sidon's shoulder to pull his attention away from nuzzling Link's forehead. When Sidon looked up, Link glanced in the direction of their audience and, when Sidon saw what Link was referring to, he blushed and cleared his throat nervously.</p><p>"...Do you want to go up to your room?" Link asked boldly, earning a chuckle from Sidon. Turning his attention back to Link.</p><p>"If that is what you wish, my love," purred Sidon with a smirk. Link's face flushed at the pet name. Oh, he wasn't going to live through the day at this point. But he couldn't let Sidon have all the fun.</p><p>As Sidon began walking towards the staircase of the castle, Link held in his arms like a child, Link leaned in to murmur in his ear seductively;</p><p>"Of course, my prince," Link couldn't help but run a hand down his tail as he spoke, feeling Sidon tense and shiver as his fingers grazed his scales. Link leaned back to admire his work with a smug smile. He was pleased to find a blushing Sidon, who even had to stop walking to compose himself. His eyes were wide and his jaw clenched tight. After a moment, he narrowed his eyes at Link.</p><p>"Must you?" He asked accusingly before resuming his trek to his room. "Could you wait until we get to my room and out of public?" He asked, glancing at the now giggling onlookers. Link giggled along with them. Sidon just sighed and shook his head. Link relaxed in his arms, resting his head on Sidon's broad shoulder and breathing in his scent when a sudden thought popped in his head.</p><p>"Hey," he said, caressing Sidon's chest absentmindedly. "What if Zelda came to visit?" Sidon stopped walking again.</p><p>"Zelda?" He asked in astonishment. "As in the Zelda? Queen of Hyrule?" Link lifted his head to meet Sidon's excited eyes.</p><p>"Yes...?" said Link, chuckling at the prince's enthusiasm.</p><p>"Why, we would have to have a feast planned for her arrival! Or maybe a ball? Oh! What about a whole festival? When is she arriving? I need to make sure I have time to plan this out."</p><p>Link could only laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk why it wouldn't let me italicize so sorry for that! Also, head on over to my Tumblr-- hey-a33butt -- if ya want!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>